As every carpenter knows, accurate measurement and marking is a critical part of any new construction. In building a house, for example, it is critical that the location of wall studs be accurately measured on the soleplate and top plate. In addition to accurate measurement, it is also important to mark stud placement on the soleplate and top plate, as well as an indication of the type of stud to be installed (e.g., normal stud, king stud, trimmer stud, cripple stud).
As we approach a new millennium, and despite the fact that millions of houses have been constructed to date in the United States and around the world, it is interesting to note that the basic method of measuring and marking soleplates and top plates for stud placement has changed very little over the years. Carpenters traditionally tack the soleplate and top plate together, and then use a tape measure, framing square and/or try square to measure and mark stud placement. Occasionally, a combination square, bevel square and/or protractor might also be used. Once the markings are made, the plates are separated, and the studs installed between the soleplate and top plate. In some localities an extra (or double) top plate is used.
In measuring and marking stud placements, most carpenters usually first run a tape measure along the entire length of the tacked soleplate/top plate where studs are to be placed. Normal studs are placed at 16" centers along the soleplate, although cripple studs (studs placed above or below a window, or above a door opening) or trimmer studs (studs used adjacent to door or window openings) may be placed closer together. After measuring, the carpenter will use a framing square or try square to draw straight lines to mark stud placement, and will also indicate with a specific marking what type of stud is to be installed. Thus, stud measuring and marking is presently a two-step process. To compound the problem, the carpenter must usually get down on his hands and knees, or at least bend at the waist, to mark the soleplate/top plate, as the plates are located at the foundation of the structure. Thus, the measurement and marking procedure is very labor-intensive. In addition, if a mistake is made during the process, then the entire two-step procedure must be re-done.
What is needed, then, is a better way to measure and mark stud placement in building construction, preferably a one-step method as opposed to the present two-step method, and preferably a method that is less labor-intensive for the carpenter. Obviously, a new tool is needed to implement the new method.